Snowpoint City
by Just-a-drop-of-Jupiter
Summary: This is my first story, I really don't know how to summarize..


**This is my first ever story, i wrote this last night sooo i guess just leave me a review or something? Cheers**

It was winter in the Sinnoh region; grey skies complimented the abundance of snow toppling over rooftops and trees, the chilling breeze was howling across the winter field. The Dex holders had organised a training weekend just outside snow point city.

I watched on as my seniors battled within the knee-high snow. Greens charizard battled against the howling winds as he circled above reds venasaur trying to aim a flame thrower directly above the plant Pokémon. Venasuaur retaliated with razor leafs, disrupting charizard from aiming his attack.

I sat in the snow with my fellow Dex holders watching and analysing their battle. None of us other than the Sinnoh Dex holders had battle in such conditions.

We all watched in awe as Venasuaur managed to grab Chrarizards leg with a vine whip and plough him into the snow.

Yellow giggled as she ran over to red and congratulated his win with a few pecks on the cheek. Blue forcefully hugged green as he ignored her affection and returned to the others eager to head back into the lodge.

Diamond was snuggling platinum talking about being in a nice warm bed soon. While ruby, sapphire and gold argued over who could make the biggest snow man. Ruby and sapphire began arguing quite loudly but ended their nonsense with a giggle and a kiss. Gold walked back over to me and plonked himself down at my side.

'Wanna make a snow man?' the golden eyed boy proposed with excitement. 'Gold it is absolutely freezing, everyone's heading back to the lodge now anyway' I replied in an annoyed tone.

'It's not that bad, I bet you're just worried I'll make a better snow man than you super serious girl' he joked. I poked my tongue at him as I gathered my belongings and joined the rest of the crowd on our way back.

I've always been quite close with gold; even though he is the definition of annoying, I've seen a soft and caring side to him over the last few years. It's just a shame that he has too much pride to show it a lot.

Watching the other Dex holders walk ahead of us was a little discomforting. red was carrying yellow over his back, green had his arm around blues shoulder brushing the snow from her hair constantly, ruby held his jumper around sapphire while diamond and platinum walked arm in arm as her head rested on his shoulders.

And here I was watching them with envy as gold spun around in circles catching snowflakes on his tongue.

I couldn't help but be attracted to him, even though he was always constantly talking about the latest girl who asked for his number. He always talked to me about everything. His excitement for anything and everything always made me feel good about being around him, even when he was being ridiculous.

I was deep in thought until the lights beaming through the lodges windows were visible. We all scurried inside and embraced the warm atmosphere; everyone slowly made their way to their rooms. There were six rooms, or so I thought.

As the Sinnoh and Hoenn couples left the room. Blue skipped over to me from the reception desk with a grin across her face.

This could not be good.

'The receptionist just informed me that, due to the amount of bookings they have received today, we can only have five rooms' Blue said in a not-so concerned voice.

'y-you'll share with me then, won't you?' I nervously asked hoping for her to be just a little bit understanding for once.

'Oh you two will be fine!' she giggled and threw the room key at me.

Blue ran back over to Green who gave her a disapproving look, knowing the room situation was no fault of the receptionist. I caught it and turned around to find Gold who was sitting on a chair looking deep in thought.

The remaining Dex holders exited the lobby as I approached Gold to inform him of the situation.

'We're sharing tonight' I said bluntly as I threw the key into his lap. He looked up at me for a brief second and turned away as he got out of his seat to collect his bag. 'Is that gonna be okay with you?' he asked quietly without taking his eyes away from his bag. 'Of course, we'll be right!' I re assured him. We collected our things and made our way to the room.

I unlocked the door, the room looked cosy, the walls lined with light pink wallpaper that unexpectedly worked well with the timber floor.

And as I had dreadfully expected, one bed. Gold had become very quiet for once which was very unlike him. 'I'm having a shower' he said as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Gold was acting strange; I'd never seen him so quiet and serious. Maybe he overheard the conversation with Blue and detected my disappointment; maybe he was upset that we were sharing a room.

I quickly changes into my flannelette PJ's in case he came out unexpectedly, the bed was extremely warm and I instantly felt comfortable.

I layed down facing the window watching as the falling snow stood out against the black night sky outside. Gold came out of the bathroom and layed down next to me; I rolled over to see the dark haired boy lying with his head in a wet pillow.

'Don't you know how to dry your hair?' I mocked, he rolled over to face me 'eh, it'll dry when it's ready he said in a relaxed voice. We looked at each other for a few seconds before looking elsewhere. It felt a bit awkward.

We layed there in silence starring at the ceiling for a bit. 'It's funny how Blue and Green are together' gold noted as he broke the silence. 'Why do you say that?' I asked. 'They're just so... opposite. Blue is mischievous and a blabber mouth, while Green is so uptight and serious. I dunno, maybe they just work together' Gold said pondering about the two seniors. 'A blabber mouth like you' I joked; he laughed and gave me a little shove.

Without being his usual self and retaliating to my joke. He smiled and starred into my eyes again, his eyes glistened in contrast with the ceiling light. they were truly mesmerizing. As I layed there watching his face, he shuffled himself closer to me, I hadn't noticed how close he was until his hand cupped my face. I blushed and ran my hand over his wet hair.

And At that moment, everything was different. What was happening right then felt so natural, like it was mean to be happening.

Gold moved his arm under my neck and pulled me into his chest, our noses touched and our lips pressed together ever so lightly. I nervously looked down and inhaled against his body, he took his spare hand and pulled my face towards his; he kissed me and worked his tongue into my mouth.

He pulled me up so I was laying on his chest, my elbows resting above his shoulders as I locked my fingers into his hair. He moved his hands down to my hips and pulled me in as he thrusted against me, he groaned as I tugged at his hair with every kiss.

Gold flipped me off and onto my back as he quickly removed my clothes (wearing flannelette PJ's seemed so ridiculous at this point) my bare skin turned to goose bumps as I was exposed to the cool air. Gold sat with his legs pinning mine as he caressed my chest and ran his fingers along my skin, I shuddered at his touch and once he was satisfied with the obvious state I was in he proceeded to remove my pants.

I watched as he lifted a leg over his shoulder and trace his lips down my bare leg to the inside of my thigh, I couldn't handle him teasing me anymore.

I sat up and pulled his shirt off him and encouraged him to take off his pants as I groped what was underneath, he quickly co-operated and layed on top of me as our bare bodies pressed together, he bit my neck hard and proceeded to slip into me.

I took in sharp breaths every time he pounded against me, 'why didn't we do this sooner' he said with a grin as he grabbed my hands and held them above my head and controlled every movement.

I watched him as he held me against the mattress, kissing my breasts as he rocked our hips back and forth, I cried out and shuddered as everything between my thighs went numb and felt unbearably good. He pressed his lips to my mouth as I felt him finish too.

As it came to an end he relaxed and put my arms around his neck. We layed there, panting and staring into each other's eyes. Neither of us expected this to happen, but we were more than glad it did.

I cleaned myself up in the bathroom and dressed myself, returning to my original position watching the snow fall outside the window. Gold pulled me closer to him and we layed like that until we fell asleep.


End file.
